The Fate of A Summoner
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: All my life I have known that I would give my life so others could live in peace, even if only for a short while. But I never could have imagined our journey would come to this. My name is Elena, and this my story. OCs, AU (obviously). 3rd cat. Friendship and eventual romance maybe?


**Alrighty y'all. I know I need to update my other (and more popular) stories, and while I had meant to do so already it seems that I've left my notebook with all my notes back at my apartment so it'll take about another week until I can get to it since I'm currently out of town. Anyway, I've decided to put up story ideas and snippets that I have in my laptop in the meantime.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any other FF properties.**

Ch.1

* * *

All my life I have known that I would give my life so others could live in peace, even if only for a short while. But I never could have imagined our journey would come to this. My name is Elena, and this my story.

* * *

"Hey, Elena, Raimo says it's time to leave."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see my younger brother and guardian, Branko. "Sorry to disturb your praying, sis, but we really do have to go. The boat heading out to Besaid has to leave soon," Branko said.

Slowly, I stood up and performed one more prayer before turning to face Branko. "Let's go," I said and we walked out of the temple, heading out into the fresh air of Kilika once more.

Outside of the temple, I could see my older brother and other guardian, Raimo, standing with the summoner of the temple. "I wish you luck on your pilgrimage, Lady Summoner," the elderly summoner spoke kindly.

I smiled. "Thank you. I will do my best to ensure that Spira receives another Calm soon."

The old summoner chuckled. "I have no doubt that you will, given your lineage," he said to me before turning to my brothers. "Guard your summoner well. Lady Elena is one of Spira's greatest hopes for bringing forth the Calm once more."

"We shall protect Elena with our lives," Raimo said in his usual no-nonsense tone.

"Yeah! We're not about to let anything bad happen to our sister on her pilgrimage," Branko assured, grinning brightly.

"See to it that you don't," the old summoner said before turning back to me. I stared at the old summoner and he stared back at me. This man had been my mentor for years. I wouldn't have ever been able to become a proper summoner without his guidance. His gaze softened. "I will miss you, Elena. Please, take great care on your pilgrimage," he said with kind eyes.

"I will," I nodded, smiling softly at him. "Thank you for your guidance." I said and then turned to face my brothers. "Right. Let's get going," I said, and just like that, I left the only home I had ever known.

* * *

We arrived on the Isle of Besaid in a fairly short amount of time. As we walked through the small village, people would stare at my brothers and I. No doubt they were probably wondering who we were. As beautiful and calming as the island was, Besaid didn't seem like the type of place to attract a lot of tourists. The only thing they had that attracted any sort of attention was the temple.

"Why are all these people staring at us, huh, Raimo?" Branko asked curiously. Branko is the youngest out of the three of us, currently sitting at twenty years old. He's two years younger than I am, but still several inches taller. He, like Raimo and I, inherited our mother's blue eyes. He is the only one however, to have inherited her flaming red hair. Branko dresses in a similar manner to a Crusader and often gets mistaken as one. He's a really easy going type of guy so he doesn't mind the mistakes much. He doesn't mind much at all, really. Sin is the only thing I have ever seen anger him. Branko hates Sin. He hates Sin for taking our father away before we ever really got a chance to know him. He hates Sin for coming back a few years later and then taking our mother away from us too.

"They're probably wondering who we are. We're a summoner's party after all," Raimo spoke softly as his gaze drifted from villager to villager.

Raimo's the eldest of us at twenty six years old. I remember a time when he used to be as carefree as Branko, but that all changed when he learned I wanted to follow in our father's footsteps and become a summoner.

I don't know why he had been so surprised when I told him. I'd known I would be a summoner since I was small. It was in our blood. Hadn't he known there would be a chance that I would become a summoner?

After finding out I had chosen to walk the path of a summoner, he and Branko started training to be my guardians while I began my summoner's training. By the time I had become a fully fledged summoner, Raimo had achieved Black Mage status. While Raimo became a master of black magic, Branko achieved Warrior status. He was lethal with a sword in his hands. He once tried learning some black magic from Raimo, but it didn't end well. It took weeks for Branko's eyebrows to fully grow back in.

"Elena, pay attention. We're approaching the temple," Raimo said. I nodded at my brother and looked forward toward the temple of Besaid.

We entered the temple and were immediately greeted by the guardian summoner of the temple. "Ah, Lady Summoner Elena, welcome to Besaid temple," he said to me while performing the standard prayer as a greeting. I repeated the gesture.

"Thank you. My brothers and I are happy to be here," I responded.

"The descendants of not one, but two High Summoners are always welcome here," he said with a bow.

Ah, yes, the matter of our lineage. As the elderly temple summoner of Kilika had put it. Raimo, Branko, and I are the children of High Summoner Enoch. Almost twenty years ago, our father brought the Calm. Before our father, his mother, our paternal grandmother High Summoner Yocheved, brought a Calm to Spira almost fifty years ago.

Before my father successfully completed his pilgrimage, it was unheard of for there to be two High Summoners in a family. Now, people are hoping that with me, the number of High Summoners would increase from two to three. I am a third generation summoner, and I know people back in Kilika are hoping I'd be the third in my family line to complete their pilgrimage and bring Calm to Spira.

We watched the old summoner show us the entrance to the Cloister of Trials, when a young girl who looked to be a few years younger than me approached. The girl stood there in white and blue summoner's attire. She is Yuna, the daughter of High Summoner Braska. I know who she is just as she knows who my brothers and I are.

"Lady Elena, it is an honor to have you at our temple," Yuna said after performing the customary prayer which doubled as a greeting. Yuna spoke with the type of kindness in her voice that I knew couldn't be faked. She wasn't just being nice because propriety called for it, she was being nice because that's just the type of person she is.

"The honor is mine, Lady Yuna. How is your training progressing? I hope everything is going well?" I asked her.

"Yes! My training is almost complete. I hope to present myself to the Chamber of the Fayth at the end of the week," Yuna informed me.

I smiled at the younger girl. "I wish you well, Lady Yuna. I'm sure you'll become a summoner of great repute." I wasn't kidding either. Yuna had this certain something about her. I knew she would accomplish great things, I could feel it.

As Yuna went back to her duties my brothers and I carried on to the entrance to the Cloister of Trials.

"Are you prepared, Elena?"

I nodded to Raimo. "Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well. Let us continue."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
